


We Are Made Of Glass

by milk_honey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drugs, Fights, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Other, University, everyone is messed up tbh, iwa chan is a fighter, oikawa is a law major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_honey/pseuds/milk_honey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is in a fight club, Oikawa is a law major, and everyone is badly fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Made Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this fic for months! So I'm quite excited about posting it aaahhh enjoy!  
> Also shoutout to @excusemefishbone on tumblr for helping me w this thanks bro <3

_“One thing I’ve learned from raindrops is that the more you approach others, the closer you get, the faster you fall.” -From the song I’ll never write._

Every kid mystifies their birth. It’s a universal thing. Do you want to know someone? Their heart, their mind, their soul? Ask them about their birth. What they tell you won't be true, of course, it will be a story. And nothing is as revealing as a story.  


Concretely, if you had asked Oikawa Tooru you could have gotten various answers, depending on his mood.  


If he was sad, mad or frustrated when you asked he would have shrugged and said something among the lines of "how do you expect me to remember that? I was the one being born y'know!!" while frowning, or just kick you out of the room.  


If you, instead, asked when he was happy, after being praised by a group of girls, getting a high grade or just when he was drunk, you would have gotten a very different answer.  


"Ah," he would have said "my birth. I was a nice kid. I was also the prettiest baby in the whole hospital, that's what the nurses told my mum. I didn't look like a baby. You know how the babies look ugly, like potatoes, just after being born? I didn't. I didn't even cry. Not when I was being born, not after that. I just looked around and smiled. I giggled at everything and was friends with everybody." Then he would take another sip with the kind of nostalgic sigh that made you think of the good ol’ times.  


Of course that wouldn't have been true, it was just a story. But like every story it would have had a bit of truth behind.  


It’s true that Oikawa was the prettiest baby in the whole hospital, he probably was the prettiest baby in the whole city too. But he still looked like a potato right after he was born. And he didn’t giggle either, he couldn’t yet. It took him about two weeks to discover how to do it.  


But the biggest lie of all was the part about crying. He did cry. He actually spent a large part of his time doing it when he was younger. Later, when he turned 16, it felt like he had forgot how to. Up until then though, he had cried so many times.  


He cried when he was born, of course; he cried when his teeth started to grow, he cried when he was 5 and a mean boy pushed him, he cried when he was 7 and no one went to his birthday party, he cried when he was ten and his best friend, Suga-chan, moved to Europe and he cried when he came back three years later; he cried when his parents got divorced when he was 10, and when he was 14 and his dad died in a car crash. He cried when he crushed on a kid from his class and felt it was wrong and (he wouldn’t admit it though) when he found out his first boyfriend was cheating on him at 15. He cried when he started feeling like he wasn’t enough.  


Had he ever felt enough before? That’s the question. And he couldn’t answer it. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn’t even worried before, and when he started thinking of it, it was too late and he wasn’t good anymore.  


Ultimately, you could firmly state that Oikawa Tooru’s life was kind of a tragedy, and you wouldn’t be wrong. Maybe that’s what had brought him there in the first place.  


“Where are we going again?” He asked.  


He had stopped in the middle of a road, the dark of the night surrounding him like a mystic halo, but not quite touching him. The light of a close street lamp, mixed with his own particular light, wouldn’t let him get completely eaten by the obscurity. That’s what it looked like at least. But if you got close enough, enough to look at him in the eyes when he had his guard down, you’d realize he was that darkness. He controlled it, giving the feeling like it was being pushed away by the light, when he actually was the one keeping it close.  


But the poor boy walking in front of him couldn’t know that, of course.  


“I told you it’s a surprise date!!” The guy cheered. “Come on babe, don’t you like surprises?” He turned and held his hand out.  


Oikawa closed his eyes, letting out a tiny sigh, before composing himself and grabbing the other’s hand. “Of course I do.” He smiled.  


"Let's go then."  


The other guy, his boyfriend, smiled back at him and started pulling to accelerate their pace. Oikawa's face went straight as soon as the boy turned his back.  


He was starting to get bored and, judging from past experiences, that wasn't good. He remembered his and Suga's conversation that morning.

"Are you going to miss the class again?" The grey haired guy had stated it like a question when, really, it wasn't. He knew perfectly what would happen.  


"Yep." Oikawa answered, taking a sip of his coffee. Creamy, with lots of milk and in an alien mug.  


Suga sighed.  


"Tooru, you can't keep doing that." He said with that maternal voice he gets when he's trying to softly scold him.  


"It's a daaaaate, Koushi! I can't miss a date, now, can I?" Oikawa asked with a (maybe too enthusiastic) grin.  


“On a sunday night?” Suga pushed. He really didn’t like the kind of people Oikawa had started to go out with.  


Tooru just nodded. “It's the best day of the week.” He stated. Though he’d say that about every day he had a date.  


"With whom again?"  


"His name is Suzuki."  


"Huh? Isn't that the weird kid with tattoos from last time?" Suga's eyes darted from his coffee back to Oikawa.  


"Uh-huh, I think so."  


"So this has been going on for like two weeks now? Oikawa Tooru two weeks with the same guy?" He asked slowly, like he was really surprised and not just trying to be sarcastic.  


"Mean Kou-chan. I can have a steady relationship." Tooru shook his head and his bangs bounced slightly.  


Suga laughed. "Of course you can't. You'll get bored of him and break his heart."  


Oikawa seemed to actually think of it, crossing one leg over the other and resting back on the brown wooden chair. He pinched his glasses’ pin, looking at the ceiling.  


The living room glowed with the sunlight that went in though the tiny balcony door. It was a small place. It had two rooms, a living room that shared it’s shallow space with a little kitchen and a bathroom. Not that they could afford a lot more, but they weren’t discontent with the size of their apartment either. Altogether with the warm colors and the different objects, that went from a teddie next to the sofa to boxers hanging from the kitchen door, just made it more cozy. And they loved living there.  


“You know,” Tooru answered after a few seconds “you’re probably right.” And stood up, carrying his mug with him.  


Suga stared at him while he left, sighing, not bothering at all about his apparently random mood swing.  


However, Oikawa’s head popped out again. “Where does that leave me, huh?”  


“What do you mean?” Suga asked, a slight smile forming on his lips again as he watched his friend’s forehead furrow.  


“Oikawa Tooru, the heartbreaker.” He declared dramatically, dropping on the sofa.  


Koushi burst on laughter. “Well, you do have a reputation.” he said, sitting next to him.  


“Ah, everyone will know, and they’ll stop loving me. What will I do then, Kou-chan?”  


“Don’t count on me, I’ll get tired of you too…” He answered, getting knocked with a cushion almost at the same time he started talking.  


Anyways, next morning Suga would go to their 8am class and take notes for both of them, like he did every time this happened. And, at around 4pm, when Oikawa would finally wake up, he’d have some hangover pills and a glass of water next to his bed, and a scold waiting for him in the living room. He’d kiss Koushi’s cheek, telling him how good of a friend he was and how much he loved him, and the gray haired guy would kick his butt and, after a couple of minutes, ask him about the night.  


He usually asked about something in exchange tho. Last time it had been Oikawa making his breakfast for a week (“One cup of coffee with a lot of milk and little sugar and a special cream puff” “would you want a teacher-chan’s pic too with your order, sir?” “would you want to get punched in an eye?”)  


It was kind of how Suga’s maternal instinct worked, and that’s how it went every time.  


“I will do it…” Suga started. Oikawa’s eyes shined in anticipation. “If…” He said, the words slowly rolling out of his mouth. He was torturing Tooru.  


“Oh, come on!”  


“I will do it if you give my boy a chance.” Koushi finished, with a laugh.  


“What? You can’t ask me that when I have a date this same night! That’s not how relationships work, Kou-chan.”  


“Oh, like you’re the one to tell me how relationships work” He giggled again. “Besides, you two won’t last much.”  


But Oikawa sneaked his way out without compromising himself, saying that he had to study a bit if he was going to miss class the next day (not that he actually cared about the classes) and a beauty sleep to look great for his date (he did care about his nap). Suga didn’t bite it at all but he let him go, pretending not to notice the way he shifted conversations to that night’s weather.

Back in the dark alley Tooru looked at his so-called boyfriend with a grin. He hadn’t even agreed about being in a relationship with that kid, and the other was already spreading it anyway. Showing everyone the only selfie they had taken, getting excited every time Oikawa suddenly grasped his hand. Tooru had thought by his looks that it was a tough guy… They had only had two dates before this one and the boy was already falling for him. He’d have to fix that, Oikawa thought, the sooner the better. Because, being honest with himself, the only reason he had stuck with him this long was that he was a great, great bottom. But he was starting to get tired of that too.  


“So, you’re still not telling me?” He purred into his ear, squeezing his hand harder.  


Suzuki shivered, the skin next to his neck tattoo getting goosebumps.  


“Nah, babe, it’s a surprise.” He stuttered back, clenching the front of his tank top. He was wearing this kind of bright red loosen shirt with black shorts and colorful snapback. He looked like a jerk. A total fuckboy. “But we’re close.”  


After getting a taxi, which first took them to the wrong location because Suzuki couldn’t even read the crumpled paper with the address, and walking for around a quarter of hour they had gotten to the ‘bad part’ of the city.  


It was called ‘The Hole’ by the local people, and it was probably because it was a literal dark hole. You could find almost every illegal thing that comes to your mind here, if you knew who to talk to. It was full of drugs, prostitution, clubs of every brand and too much people on saturdays, since a lot of ‘cool’ ‘trendy’ bars had started to appear around here.  


But that was the ‘cool’ side. On the other gangs controlled every street and if you listened closely at night you could hear gunshots. Surprisingly, police sirens weren’t a common thing, like they had given up on that neighbourhood. It was a fucking paradise for mafias.  


When they left the taxi, Tooru thought they were going to one of those basements, way to shiny on the inside, which called themselves ‘indie unknown clubs’ just because they were located outside the center of the city; but he quickly discarded the idea because it was sunday.  


They crossed a quiet, empty road and entered an even smaller and darker backstreet. Oikawa got chills, his body shaking with fear, adrenaline and anticipation.  


“It’s right there, babe.” Suzuki said, stopping in the middle of the alley. If he hadn’t been with him, Oikawa wouldn’t have even seen it.  


It was a small metallic door, small enough for him to have to bend to cross it; and it was dark, dark enough to not be seen if you didn’t know where you were heading. ‘The gutter’ said a tiny wooden sign on the side of it. Apart from that, it wasn’t signalized at all. And of course it was completely impossible for Oikawa to know what the hell was that place.  


“What is this?” He asked, a bit annoyed. The surprise had been fun while he had an idea of what it could be, while he felt he was still in control. But now he realized he didn’t have a fucking clue and he didn’t like that. He didn’t like it one bit.  


Suzuki laughed, mistaking his frown for whiny playful pout. “It’s still a surprise, babe! You’ll see now, I will win for you.”  


Oikawa rolled his eyes at the 19th time Suzuki had called him babe in that night. But there was something in that sentence that picked his attention, so he grabbed his hand again while Suzuki called at the door, grinning.  


***  


He sent his opponent a crooked smile, looking at him dead in the eye, and the kid realized he was completely fucked. Iwaizumi could see the fear in his eyes as he backed up. He cracked his knuckles, slowly.  


At first he had tried to have a normal fight, even tho the other guy was in absolute and complete disadvantage: shorter than him, smaller and constantly shivering; but after the first two punches it had been made clear that he wasn’t going to be able to keep it up. And now Iwaizumi was just having a little fun with him. He really didn’t want to hurt him bad.  


He could hear people screaming around him.  


“Stop playing around you fuck!”  


“Do you know how much money I put on this?”  


As well as general loud background buzzing.  


The boy’s back touched the ropes and he stopped his pace, looking up at Hajime again, his hands curled up in fists in front of his body, in a pathetic attempt at protecting himself. Iwaizumi just walked until he was next to him and then lifted his arm.  


He felt the fist on the side of his face. Fast, rough and painful. His skin became numb for a moment before a shiver of soreness spread through his cheek. He twisted his neck to the sides until he heard a clack and rubbed the zone, quite surprised. He wasn’t expecting him to be this fast. He recognized a familiar metallic taste on his tongue and almost laughed at himself.  


Enough with the fun.  


He grabbed the kid by his collar and two seconds after that he fell completely limp on his arms, his nose dripping blood. Iwaizumi shook him off of himself and turned away. He walked until the limit of the ring, breathing heavily. He spit out the rest of his own blood and massaged his fist, shaking his hand a bit.  


The concrete square was surrounded of people screaming, cheering, jeering, who pushed each other so hard towards the strings some looked like they were going to fall over. Nevertheless, Iwaizumi found a spot to exit, passing between two of the ropes and then making his way in between the crowd.  


Someone threw an arm over his shoulders. “Hajime!! My boy! You were great!”  


“Yeah.” Iwaizumi answered, smiling slightly.  


“Someone bring this dude a beer, okay?” Ukai screamed over his head.  


He wasn’t exactly his coach. He wasn’t his manager either. He would be if all of this wasn’t illegal.  


“Why did you make me fight him?” He inquired, while they walked towards the bar. Yeah, the place even had a bar stand.  


Ukai grinned widely. “What do you mean?”  


“Come on, he was in clear disadvantage.”  


The ‘bar’ was just a single long table made of stone and wood with some lights attached to it in one of the sides of the club. Behind it a couple dudes shifted from one side to another in between a mess of bottles, plastic glasses and alcohol stains.  


Most of the people just left after the combat was over, but the rest of them headed towards that particular corner of the dark basement.  


“Ah, he was, wasn’t he?” Ukai smiled, leaning to the bar. Iwaizumi lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah, okay.” Ukai added, with a sigh. “He was supposed to fight other kid but, you see, there was this guys I had some issues with so I told them to bet for my guy and, well, I needed a guy who could easily win…” He trailed off, gesticulating a bit too much. “And you’re my best guy, right? My favorite, favorite one.” He finished, punching Hajime softly in the arm.  


He lit up a cigarette for himself and offered another one to Iwaizumi, who gladly accepted.  


“You’re in a good mood. Must’ve gotten out of some deep shit, huh? Sharing and all.” Iwaizumi laughed.  


“Ah, you’ll make me rich… Anyway, I needed you to warm up for another fight later.”  


“Warm up? I -”  


He was interrupted by someone jumping on his back with all of their weight.  


“Dude, dude! You knocked him off with a single punch?! That’s fucking amazing!”  


“Bokuto.” Iwaizumi turned to find two tall guys standing behind him, grinning widely. “Kuroo.” He saluted, high fiving both of them.  


Kuroo put an arm over his shoulder and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. “I can’t believe you did that, yo. You’re great.” He laughed.  


“You also saved Ukai’s ass, has he told you?” Bokuto added, getting a cigarette from him. “He’ll be treating us to beers. Right, senpai?” He asked with acute voice, winning a punch.  


But Ukai asked for four beers anyway, and payed for them.  


“What did you mean warm up?” Iwaizumi asked, taking a sip. “I thought I wasn’t even going to fight today.”  


“Well this kid came around asking to participate in a combat, he wanted to fight our best man. We told him to fuck off but appears that the kid’s got money and, well… let’s give him a chance, shall we?”  


Iwaizumi sighed. He was a bit tired, and it’s not like knocking off a kid could be considered as warming up. “Is he good?” He asked.  


“No idea.” Kuroo answered. “He did look kinda mean. Tattoos and all. I think he’s taller than you.”  


“Not like you can’t beat him, right?” Bokuto almost jumped in place.  


He was right, there wasn’t really anyone in the whole city that could beat Iwaizumi in a one to one. Best in the whole illegal fights bussiness shit. He could do this. He chuckled, drinking again. Of course he could do this.  


***  


“Wait, did you just say win for me?” Oikawa asked, sending Suzuki an inquiring glare.  


He started nodding, but didn’t get to answer before the door opened slowly. Just a couple centimetres though, but enough for them to see an eye inspecting them from the inside.  


“Hello?” The guy asked. He sounded amused, probably was a bit drunk.  


Suzuki showed him the wrinkled paper with the direction. It was a bit destroyed, but you could still see a little signature on the side of it. “Is this the fight club?” He asked.  


The guy shushed him, opening the door a bit more. “Don’t go saying it like that!” He was bald, and a grin extended from side to side of his face. “Are you the guy who is going to fight our ‘best man’?” He questioned, sending Suzuki a contemptuous look. “Good luck.”  


“Ah, I guess the surprise has been blowed now.” Suzuki smiled. “I’m going to wrestle their best fighter, and win. And I want you to see me do it.” He said, squeezing Oikawa’s hand softly.  


“Fight? What?” Oikawa turned to look at Suzuki with his brows frown together.  


The doorman looked at him then, and then at their entangled hands.  


“You brought dinner?” He smirked. “Who is the Pretty Boy, huh?”  


“Not someone for you to look at, baldy-chan.” Tooru smiled as sweetly as he could, and the other guy’s grin twisted into a scowl.  


He turned to Suzuki, who was sending Oikawa a terrified glance. “You fucking control your bitch, or I’m not responsible of what happens to both of you inside of there.” He snapped, but finally opened the door and moved aside when Suzuki handed him 20 dollars. Tooru sent him a kiss as they passed by.  


Inside the door there were only stairs. A long stairway that went down and stopped in another metallic door, bigger than the first one, but still narrow. The walls were painted black, and that’s why you couldn’t really see much despite the couple of lights on the sides of the corridors. Oikawa breathed in deeply. It smelled like underground, humidity, a bit of weed, and danger.  


That was the most striking thing. The grade of nervousness, almost fear, Oikawa had started to feel. It’s not like he liked it, but he wasn’t displeased either. Clandestine fights. Maybe he had underestimated the kid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will probably be slow, and I'll probably feel bad and cry, which will probably lead to even slower updates... I just...  
> bear with me pls


End file.
